Fallen Angel/Transcript
Opening The opening cutscene begins with Briggs showing Section, Javier Salazar and Mike Harper video footage of DeFalco, Menendez's right-hand man, torturing one of their enemies. Briggs: Known only as DeFalco. Our undercover operative shot this off of Socotra Island, Yemen. The video footage ends and Briggs introduces the team to the undercover operative. Briggs: Farid. Farid: Thank you, Admiral. DeFalco is Menendez's number two. The concept of empathy is understood by him... but irrelevant. The video conference with Farid cuts to another footage of DeFalco, obtained from a recon drone flying over Pakistan. Briggs: A whisper drone captured this two days ago, at an abandoned prison in Lahore, Pakistan. Harper: We (uh...) lost contact with a reconnaissance drone over Pakistan last week. Section rises from his seat. Section: Wait a minute... The scientist we captured at Myanmar told us Menendez is using Celerium to develop a cyber weapon called Karma. What if it's Karma taking out our drones? Harper: You know what? This DeFalco guy could be fairly entertaining. Salazar: Fairly? Harper and Salazar get up. Harper: What do you say we blow off a little steam, huh? Throw a few punches first? Harper mocks an uppercut combo on Section. Section: You got it. Harper: Come on. Come suffer with me. Section suddenly gets a flashback of him as a young boy, face to face with Menendez. Section: What did you just say? Come suffer... what? The cutscene moves back to the flashback, where Menendez is approaching the younger David. Section: These flashes I'm getting... I know I was kidnapped the night my father died, but I could never see... The cutscene moves back to real-time. Section: It was Menendez. Did he kill my father? The flashback occurs again. Section: Ok, look, you know Woods raised me after my father died, right? But Woods always told me it was some nut that did it... some drifter... What the hell's going on? Menendez: (in flashback) You suffer with me. For all the sins of those who came before you. Young David throws punches at Menendez, to no avail. Section: Why didn't Woods tell me? Menendez: (in flashback) Woods... Hudson... They created this... For Josefina... TONIGHT YOUR FATHER WILL DIE! Gameplay #1 The team is in a partially flooded room. Section is repairing a CLAW drone, preparing it to engage the enemy ISI forces, while Harper and Salazar are providing suppressing fire, keeping the enemies at bay. Harper: ISI got us pinned down! C'mon, we need this thing up and running, today! Section: I'm trying! Harper: Your GCM must be stuck! Salazar: 'They're closing in! ''Harper then comes over to the CLAW and forcefully kicks it. This successfully allows the CLAW to boot up. '''Harper: There... Unstuck! Section: CLAW units are active! Weapon systems online! Salazar: Grenade! Move! The perspective shifts from the CLAW to Section as Harper, Salazar and him dodge a grenade which blasts open the doors that the team were taking cover behind. The CLAW emerges from the room and starts mowing down the enemy forces. Harper: Start marking targets. Let's see what this bastard can do. Salazar: More ISI! Harper: Let the CLAWs take point! Stay behind the heavy guns. The squad fight through and make it to the end of the room. A drone shines its lights in the room. Salazar: 'Drone support! '''Harper: '''Take down that drone! ''A bus comes flying over and hits the drone, causing it to start flying out of control. 'Harper: '''Get back, Section! ''The drone crashes and is destroyed. 'Harper: '''Anthem's two klicks southeast of our position. ''The squad and the CLAWs leave the room and go outside to the flooded streets. '''Section: '''The CLAWs are bugging out in the deep water. Salazar, Crosby, get them to higher ground. We'll regroup at Anthem. '''Salazar: Section! To the roof! Harper: ISI troops are taking position across the whole damn street! Use anything for cover! Watch yourself, Section! Find cover! Section forces a panel open and presses a button on it, opening a door. '' '''Section: '''Take Brutus and Maximus up top to provide cover fire while we push through the street. ''The two CLAWs enter the door, followed by Salazar and Crosby. Salazar: 'Section, Brutus and Maximus are in position. ''Harper and Section continue fighting on the ground. Section is able to call in the CLAWs to fire on a postion. 'Harper: '''Call 'em in, Section! Mark the targets for the CLAWs! Shop front, right side! ''The CLAW fires on the buildings. 'Harper: '''Alright! ''Harper and Section make it to the end of the street. 'Salazar: '''Section, you're moving out of the CLAW's line of sight. You're on your own. '''Section: '''Roger that, Salazar. We'll regroup at Anthem. '''Harper: '''More ISI! Headed right for us! ''The street is cleared and Harper and Section move up. There is a noise. 'Harper: '''What the hell is that noise? ''A bus begins floating towards them and a tidal wave come behind it. 'Harper: '''Come on! Get over here, man! We gotta get off the street! ''Harper and Section attempt to open a gate. 'Harper: '''Push hard! PUSH! 1... 2... 3... Push! ''The two manage to open the gate before the bus hits them. They fall on the ground. 'Harper: '''Oh shit. That was a close one, huh? Still got my balls... How about you? Huh, Let's go. ''They stand up. 'Harper: '''Anthem's just up this way. Come on. ''They head up an alleyway. Civilians are seen huddled together on the ground. 'Harper: '''What a fucking mess... Obviously, these folks weren't prepared for the flooding. Looks like they've just been left to fend for themselves. Not good... Not good. ''The alleyway ends. A drone flies past the street in front of Harper and Section. 'Harper: '''Don't move. We got a drone scouting the area. ''Harper and Section jump over some sandbags. "Fallen Angel" '' ''Lahore, Pakistan '' ''David Mason // Codename: 'Section' '' ''JSOC Counter Terrorist Force '' ''May 29th, 2025 Section and Harper land in the flooded street. Several corpses are floating in the water. 'Harper: '''Aww shit... Ahh, son of a bitch... ''They take cover behind a floating piece of wood. The drone fires on and kills a civilian up ahead. '''Harper: It'll rip us to shreds if it spots us. Those drones are acting as death squads... Executing looters. The drone turns around towards them. Harper: 'It's turning around! Oh, I'm watching you. ''The drone turns back around, away from them. 'Harper (whispering to Section): '''Okay, GO! ''They both stealthily move up. 'Harper: '''Careful, man. Stick to the shadows. Move, Section! ''The two head toward a building. The drone starts coming towards them. 'Harper: '''It's comin' back around! This way, into the building. ''They enter through one side of the building and exit through the other. They take cover at a wall. 'Harper: '''That's right, you dumb bastard. Keep looking the wrong fuckin' way. ''They move up and find a second drone up ahead. 'Harper: '''We got another drone up ahead. ''The drone turns away from them. 'Harper: '''Okay... Go! ''They move up closer to the drone and take cover behind a car. 'Harper: '''Entry point's beyond the building at the end of the street. You ready? '''Section: '''Ready when you are. ''The drone turns away from them. 'Harper: '''Let's go! Move before it sees you! ''They move closer to the drone and are close to the exit. They take cover by a small truck.. 'Harper: '''Fuck. We gotta go! ''The two make it past the drone and move through a destroyed building. 'Harper: '''Hold up. We got ISI posted at the sewer entrance. ''There are 2 soldiers guarding the entrance to the sewer. 'Harper: '''Take the guy on the right... other one's mine. ''If Section follows orders. 'Harper: '''We're clear. Move up. ''If Section fails to kill the soldier then Harper will help Section shoot the soldier for him. 'Harper: '''Yeah, thanks for nothing. ''The two walk up to the entrance. 'Harper: '''These sewers run right under Anthem. Talk about dirty jobs. ''Harper cuts open the gate and opens it. They enter the sewer and move through it. 'Salazar: '''Section, in position. Train yard. Lot's of activity. '''Section: '''Monitor the area. Keep me updated. ''Voices can be faintly heard. 'Harper: '''You hear that? ''If Section opens a door and hears the soldiers speaking. 'Harper: '''They're talking about new SOC-Ts... over by the train yard. We'd better keep moving. '''Section: '''Salazar. The ISI have taken delivery of some new SOC-Ts near your position. '''Salazar: '''Understood. ''Harper and Section slide down a small slide in the sewer. 'Salazar: '''Menendez is here. Main courtyard, with ISI Leader. '''Section: '''I'll contact Briggs. ''Section takes out his Data Glove Paired. Cutscene #1 Briggs is seen on Section's Data Glove Paired. 'Section: '''Admiral, we're in position. '''Briggs: '''Well done, Commander. I'm patching you through Anthem's interior schematics. ''A hologram of the base shows up on the Data Glove Paired. An observation point is highlighted. 'Briggs: '''Now your best vantage point is going to be here... Overlooking the courtyard. CLAWs will flank you on your infiltration route. These boys are all you got. So if you lose one of them, you're on your own. ''Briggs shows up on the Data Glove Paired again. 'Briggs: '''And you keep your eye on that patrolling drone, son. If that cocksucker gets a bead on you, you can run but you'll die tired. '''Section: '''If I choose to run, Admiral, it will be right at him. '''Briggs: '''Good luck, commander. Gameplay #2 ''Section and Harper are beside a building. 'Harper: '''The rooftops will give us a better vantage point to locate Menendez. '''Section: '''Secure ropes. ''Section and Harper aim their Data Glove Paireds at the balcony. They fire grappling hooks and shoot up to the roof. They crouch beside a wall and watch a drone fly by. 'Harper: '''Activity's ahead. Looks like we're on the right track. Let's go. ''The two move towards two enemy soldiers. 'Harper: '''Take the one on the right. On your go... ''Section covers the soldiers mouth and stabs him in the neck, killing him. Harper does the same. They both overlook a small meeting. 'Harper: '''Okay, Section... Ready with the scanner? No shortage of suspects. ''Section uses the scanner mode of his Data Glove Paired and tries to find Raul Menendez and the ISI Leader. 'Harper: '''We know he's here somewhere. ''Section finds Menendez. The scanner allows Section to hear Menendez's voice. 'Section: '''ID Confirmed. That's him. 'ISI Leader: 'This city crumbles around us, but the government pretends like everything is under control. '''Menendez: '''They care nothing for the suffering of their people. Neither do the Americans, or the Chinese. '''ISI Leader: '''They care. They care for their own interest, nothing more. '''Menendez: '''Believe me, my friend... Your help will ensure the complacency of the Imperialists comes to an end. ''Menendez and the ISI Leader begin walking and move out of range of the scanner. 'Section: '''They're moving out of range. Can't get a clear signal. '''Harper: '''Come on. We'll find a better vantage point. ''Harper and Section begin moving across the roof. A drone searches the area around them. 'Harper: '''Stay out of the spotlight, man. ''The two jump down from the roof. Section takes out his scanner and the drone searches near them. 'Harper: '''Get down, man. Here they come. Better get low. They're talking about the downed drone. ''Menendez and the ISI Leader walk towards Harper and Section. Section scans them. 'ISI Leader: ' The drone was taken down as it scanned the southeast region of the city. We think it was looking for evidence of terrorist involvement within the region. Could they know you just met with Tian Zhao? '''Menendez: '''Of course. The Americans are always watching me. 'ISI Leader: '''They know even less than they think they do. ''They walk through a tunnel and out of range. 'Section: '''Dammit... They're moving out of range again. '''Harper: '''Let's go. ''Harper and Section jump to the roof and enter a door, where an enemy soldier is working on a computer. Harper stabs him in the back of the head, places his head on the desk and pats him on the back. 'Harper: '''Here comes Menendez. ''Menendez and the ISI Leader walk up to an unknown man in front of a plane. Section takes out his scanner. 'Harper: '''Yeah, looks like he's meeting someone else. ''Section scans the unknown man. The name DeFalco comes up. '''Section: '''DeFalco. '''DeFalco: '''After today's agreement, everything is now in place. '''Menendez: El lugar próximo estará en cuidado. (The next place will be careful.) DeFalco: 'Indeed. He will in meet you in Peshawar, northern Pakistan. ''Menendez puts his hand on DeFalco's shoulder. 'Menendez: '''Asegurate de que toda la inteligencia relacionada al dron este disponible antes de nuestra próxima discusión. (Ensure that all intelligence relating to the drone is available ahead of our discussion.) ''DeFalco shakes Menendez's other hand. 'DeFalco: '''I will handle it personally. '''Menendez: '''Buena fortuna, DeFalco. (Good fortune, DeFalco.) ''Menendez and the ISI Leader walk away, and DeFalco gets on a VTOL behind him. A drone flies in front of the window where Section is scanning. 'Harper: '''These drones are really pissing me off. Let's get going. Come on. ''Harper and Section exit the room to the roof. A drone flies by the roof. 'Harper: '''In here! ''They take cover beside a door. The drone shines its light near them. 'Harper: '''Let it pass. ''The drones searches for a moment and then flies off. 'Harper: '''Let's go, now! We can't lose Menendez. ''They begin moving. 'Harper: '''Ah, dammit! Where the fuck did he go? '''Section: '''Salazar, we've lost Menendez near your position. Can you eyeball him? '''Salazar: '''Got him. He's entering the train yard, south side. '''Section: '''Did you secure transport for evac? '''Salazar: '''Not yet. Area's a little too hot. '''Section: '''Stay on it. ''Harper and Section reach a truck on the ground with 2 soldiers in it. 'Harper: '''These guys are in our way. ''Section and Harper stealthily drop down from the roof and attack them. Section slams one soldier's head with the back door while Harper attacks the soldier in the front seat. They hide the bodies. '''Harper: Come on. Train yard's this way. Let's go. Harper opens a door and they enter through it to an abandoned interrogation room. Section takes out his Data Glove Paired and scans Menendez. ISI Leader: 'The drone itself is very different from the older models. Extracting the central computer is not a simple task. A series of security barriers are directly linked to the unit's self destruct mechanism. '''Menendez: '''Such things are not a concern. The meeting on June 17th will resolve any remaining barriers to our success. ''A train drives in front of Section's view, interrupting the scan. 'Harper: '''Ain't getting anything else with that train in the way. Let's move. At one point in time, the CIA had interrogation rooms like this all over the world. All of 'em was geared towards some sort of psychological manipulation. God knows the kind of shit that went down back then. ''Harper moves a television and goes down a staircase. The next floor is flooded. 'Harper: '''Looks like we got to get wet again. ''Harper and Section swim through it and come out from the other side. Harper points in the air. 'Harper: '''They should be right above us. '''Section: '''Okay.. Let's try this again. ''The screen turns blue and Section is able to see through the ceiling. Menendez is seen talking to someone on a cell phone beside the ISI Leader. 'Menendez: '''Of course. Not only am I aware of the infiltration... ''Menendez crouches and holds his hand out towards the ground. 'Menendez: '... I engineered it. Menendez presses a button on his cell phone. Section and Menendez are affected by something similar to a Shock Charge. 'Harper: '''DAMN! He's on to us, Section! ''2 flashing grenades are thrown near them. 'Harper: '''LOOK OUT! GRENADE! ''Section and Harper both jump into the water. The 2 grenades explode, destroying pipes and spreading fire everywhere. The 2 men emerge back to surface. They look around until they are fired on by enemy soldiers, and then go back under. They then swim back the way they came in. 'Salazar: '''Section, they're closing in on you. CLAWs in position. Maximus is on the roof. Brutus on the street. '''Section: '''What about the vehicles for evac? '''Salazar: '''Secured. I've re-programmed an enemy drone to support our extraction. '''Section: '''You're a miracle worker, Salazar. ''Section and Harper fight their way to a door with many enemy soldiers outside of it. 'Harper: '''Shit! Half of fuckin' Pakistan's outside that damn door! Gonna need Brutus and Maximus to keep the heat off! ''If more ISI troops had surrounded them... 'Harper: '''Fuck, man! We're surrounded! ''Section uses his Data Glove Paired to take control of a CLAW. In the CLAWs view, there are enemy soldiers walking up to it. 'Harper: '''Turn the flamethrower loose! Fry the son of a bitches. ''Section kills the soldiers. 'Harper: '''Yeah! ''Enemy soldiers fire on the CLAW from the right. 'Harper: '''Open up the mini-gun and cut 'em down. ''Section fires on them with the mini-gun. 'Harper: '''Hit 'em with some grenades! ''Section fires on them with grenade launchers. 'Harper: '''Take control of Maximus! ''Section takes control of Maximus using his Data Glove Paired. 'Harper: '''Maximus POV shows a drone right above us. Watch out! Got RPGs on the rooftops! Switch control and take it down! Clear the streets! ''Section takes out a drone. 'Harper: '''Good! He was really startin' to piss me off! '''Section: '''Salazar! Where are you? '''Salazar: '''30 seconds out. ''If Brutus is destroyed. '''Harper: Brutus just got fucking owned! If Maximus is destroyed. Harper: Maximus is in fucking pieces! Section keeps firing. He eventually stops controlling the CLAW. Harper: 'It's now or never, man! ''Harper opens the door and leaves with Section.Two SOC-Ts, controlled by Salazar and Crosby, arrive along with a helicopter drone. 'Section: '''Salazar! '''Harper: '''Ain't you a sight for sore eyes! Where you been? ''Harper and Section enter the SOC-T. Crosby gets off as Section enters the driver's seat, while Harper mans the machine gun. 'Harper: '''Alright... You ready to put that hacked drone to good use, Section? ''Section presses some buttons on his Data Glove Paired. Cutscene Briggs can be seen on a screen, in a war room. 'Section: '''Admiral, we've commandeered enemy SOC-Ts. Request immediate air support and extraction. '''Briggs: '''Negative, Commander, you got the whole fucking SDC descending on your current position. ''A map of the city shows up, with an escape route being highlighted. 'Briggs: '''Alright, now there are many escape routes throughout the town. Use the drones to clear safe passage for the SOC-Ts. '''Section: '''What if SDC gets to us first? '''Briggs: '''Then you better hope that they're in a fucking good mood. Gameplay ''Section takes control of the drone flying over the SOC-T that he is in. 'Harper: '''Clear a path for us, Section! SOC-T's are blocking the way! ''The drone destroys a few SOC-Ts blocking the road. 'Harper: '''Take out that barricade! ''There is a barricade blocking the way, as well as enemy soldiers overlooking it and firing on the drone. The drone destroys it. 'Harper: '''GO! GO! GO! ''Section takes the wheel of the SOC-T and begins driving. 'Harper: '''Faster, man! We gotta make that evac point! '''Navy SEAL: '''We're clearing a path for you. Look out for the smoke. ''Section drives through a building and continues on a road. He finds other SOC-Ts shooting at him. 'Harper: '''Ram 'em out of the way! ''Section rams into one of the SOC-Ts just as he comes up a ramp. 'Harper: '''Oh, yeah! ''At this point, the player can either control the drone protecting the player or control Section driving in the car. The SOC-T continues driving down the road and the drone shoots a building. 'Harper: '''Nice shot! ''Many buildings begin falling as a chain result of the drone's shot. 'Harper: '''Look out! It's bringing the whole place down! Go left! Onto the highway! Do it, man! ''Section turns left onto the highway. 'Harper: '''That's it! ''Section continues driving. Enemy soldiers begin shooting at them in front of them. 'Harper: '''They're right on us! Change course, man! ''Section turns right and falls off of the highway onto a destroyed, flooded path. 'Harper: '''Way to fucking go! Hit 'em again! ''Section drives into a building with a narrow path. 'Harper: '''Gonna be a squeeze. Gotta go for it! ''Section drives through a destroyed hole back onto the flooded roads. An enemy SOC-T attacks them. 'Harper: '''What the fuck? ''Section drives through a destroyed building and exits out the back. 'Harper: '''Something tells me that ain't a regular SOC-T. The whole place is coming down! Go left! ''Section turns left. 'Harper: '''Go right! ''Section turns right and avoids a metal pipe. He continues driving. 'Harper: '''Dammit, man! This ain't going well! Find a way through! ''Section either drives onto a bridge or sticks with the road. Either way, he makes it through and drives into a building and exits through the back. 'Harper: '''They're all over us! ''An enemy gunship flies into view. 'Harper: '''Got a gunship bearing on us! Shit! Drone's headed right for that helo! ''The gunship crashes into and destroys the drone if the drone fires a missle at the gunship which will spin and hit the player. 'Harper: '''Dammit! We lost the drone! ''Buildings begin falling. 'Harper: '''Collision's started a chain reaction! '''Section: '''Evac point's up ahead! '''Harper: '''Avoid the flames! Watch out! ''There are flames spouting from a pipe that may burn Harper's face if the player does not avoid them. If he does, this will let him win this achievement called Hey Good Looking. Or if he doesn't, Section will duck and then the fire burns on Harper. Avoiding the flames= 'Harper: '''That was a nut hair away from taking my goddamned face off! Go! |-| Hitting the flames= ''Harper's face is noticeably obscured from being burned. '''Harper: Oww, fuck! Section drives up near a flare and parks the SOC-T. He and Section exit. They run towards an exit. Section: 'There's our evac site. ''If Harper's face was burnt '''Harper: Whoo, finally. They walk up and see Tian Zhao with SDC soldiers. Harper points his gun at them. Harper: 'Oh, shit. Now what? ''SDC soldiers point their guns at them. '''SDC Soldier: 不动不动！把枪放下！(Bù dòngbùdòng! Bǎ qiāng fàngxià! -- Don't move! Drop your gun!) 'Section: '''Okay... Woah, hey. Take it easy. '''Zhao: '''American forces should not be in Pakistan. '''Section: '''Tian Zhao. He fought alongside my father in Afghanistan. ''Zhao begins walking towards Section and Harper. 'Section: '''We have no quarrel with China, General Zhao. Our only interest in Pakistan is Raul Menendez. '''Zhao: '''Then we have something in common. ''Zhao takes one of his soldiers guns and pushes it down so it is not aimed at Section. 'Zhao: '''But know this, American... If you are really here for Raul Menendez... I have no need to kill you. ''He begins walking back and urges his soldiers to do the same. The level ends. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Transcripts